


Eccentricity

by Crematosis



Category: Death Note
Genre: M/M, sugar addict
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-29
Updated: 2013-07-29
Packaged: 2017-12-21 18:07:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/903276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crematosis/pseuds/Crematosis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For L, getting Light addicted to sweets is a piece of cake.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eccentricity

**Author's Note:**

> I had this idea back when I was a chubby girl eating Lay's chips and Hershey's chocolates together. Too bad we can't all have L's metabolism.

L had never understood why Light disliked sweets. Okay, maybe dislike was an understatement. Light loathed, hated, despised, and disparaged L's beloved sweets any chance he got. L didn't understand. He had generously offered Light a few cookies or a bite of his ice cream and Light had turned him down with a malevolent glare that was unusual for the normally polite young man. Afterwards, Light had apologized, but L was still puzzled by Light's strange behavior. It shocked him that anyone could dislike sweets as much as Light did. L told himself that Light had simply lived on health-food all of his life and was concerned about his figure. Fair enough. But he still held the idea in his mind that one day he would get Light to eat something sweet, even if it was just a single animal cookie.

They had spent another long night investigating. It was nearly three in the morning and neither of them was willing to call it a night and head to bed. After all, they had to be up at six anyway and it made no sense to go to bed for three hours. But Light was exhausted, even though he insisted that he was fine. Eventually, L suggested that Light might like a cup of coffee and the brunette had gratefully agreed. He followed L into the kitchen, the chain clinking between them.

"How do you like your coffee, Raito-kun?" L murmured. He poured himself a cup and started carefully dropping sugar cubes into the dark liquid. One, two, three, four, five….

Light wrinkled his nose. "I take mine black."

L poured Light a cup and reluctantly refrained from adding anything to Light's cup. Black coffee. Sickeningly bitter. It bothered him inwardly to see such a sacrilege, but it was Light's decision. He briefly considered surreptitiously adding a sugar cube while Light wasn't looking, but he wasn't sure it was worth the risk. If only Light liked sweets, even soda or ice cream. Then at least there would be something for them to share. As it was, Light ate vegetables, sandwiches, and "normal" meals. L couldn't get Light to compromise at all and so they had two separate meals. It was depressing.

L paused suddenly. He had just been struck with a marvelous idea. If Light liked bitter coffee, he knew something that Light might like.

L opened the fridge and peered inside, his slim fingers curled around a crumpled candy wrapper. Awkwardly, he held out the little bundle to Light.

Light instantly made a face. "Chocolate, Ryuuzaki? I already told you that I'm not eating any of that stuff. It's disgusting."

"Dark chocolate is indeed disgusting," L agreed, the dark eyes gazing at Light emotionlessly. "Which is why I believe you would like it."

Light blinked. "Huh? Dark chocolate?"

"Indeed. Dark chocolate is bitter and far healthier than anything I would like." He afforded Light a rueful smile. "Watari bought it for me in error. I only broke off one square to try it. I insist, Raito-kun. You like bitter, disgusting coffee so I assume you would like bitter, disgusting chocolate."

Light's amber eyes creased as he smiled at L. He could have easily taken L's words as an insult, but he knew L better than that. He reluctantly accepted the hastily re-wrapped candy bar and broke off a piece. "Thanks for thinking of me," he said pleasantly. "But don't get too excited. I'm not fond of sweets. I haven't had any sugar since I was a child."

L digested this piece of information with shock. He didn't know how Light had lived for so long. It was probably a good thing he had intervened when he did or else Light would turn into one of those unpleasant adults who ate sugar-free cookies and low-fat yogurt. It wasn't good to give up everything and live a mundane life eating tasteless food.

Light made a surprised face as he bit into the chocolate bar. "This is actually pretty good," he admitted. He popped another square of chocolate into his mouth.

L smiled thinly. "I am glad you like it. I hate seeing sweets go to waste."

Light nodded briskly. L seemed to be forgotten. He was absorbed in the pleasant taste of the piece of chocolate melting on his tongue.

A gentle tug on the chain brought Light back to reality. L was looking at him questioningly. "Shall we get back to work, Raito-kun?"

"Ah, yes of course." Light stuffed the rest of the chocolate bar into his pocket and followed L back to the computers.

As they worked, L noted with satisfaction that Light kept sneaking a piece of chocolate when he thought L wasn't looking. But of course, L saw. L's dark eyes missed nothing. It was cute how Light tried to hide how much he liked his chocolate so L pretended he didn't notice. But he made sure that the next day, Light would find another chocolate bar waiting for him in the fridge.

Light had developed an addiction for dark chocolate at a startling speed. Within days, he was consuming three or four bars of chocolate every day. L had to continually alert Watari of the need to order more so Light would stay satisfied.

Unfortunately for Light, dark chocolate was only a gateway drug. Light's new desire for chocolate pleased L and he began forbidding Light from eating his normal foods, just to keep him completely addicted. Light was downing chocolate bars at a furious rate, having long graduated from bitter dark chocolate to the sweeter delicacies of white chocolate and milk chocolate.

The one thing that bothered L was Light's shame at being caught eating such delicacies. Light never ate a thing in front of the task force, although he longingly watched L devour a bowl of ice cream smothered with chocolate sauce. He wanted it so badly, but he couldn't let the other see how far he had fallen.

At night, after the others had left, Light indulged himself without shame. L asked him only once, to which Light replied, "My dad doesn't let me eat sweets. As a child, I used to eat as much sugar as you do and so my dad took away all my candy and I have never been allowed to touch sweets since then."

It made sense, now that L thought about it. Light had been addicted to sweets a long time ago and he had been battling his addiction by not allowing himself to have a single taste of what he so desperately craved. But like a recovering addict, one small slip and Light was back under the influence of his addictions. And L meant to keep him there.

Over the next few days, L deliberately tortured Light with the sweets he couldn't eat while the other investigators were watching. L enjoyed Reese's Whipps, a long bullet-shaped candy. Chocolate coated peanut butter. He knew Light was watching him as he unwrapped it. Light loved chocolate.

L held it delicately between two fingers and slowly put it halfway into his mouth and then pulled it back out. "Forgive me, Raito-kun, would you like some?" His dark eyes bored holes in Light, knowing Light's deepest secrets.

Light shook his head. "No, Ryuuzaki. I don't eat sweets." He turned back to the computer, but he was watching L out of the corner of his eyes.

L knew he was making it hard for Light to concentrate. L slipped the candy into his mouth and then pulled it back out to stare at it appraisingly, wondering how thick the outer layer of chocolate was. He licked up and down the shaft of the candy, moving his hand up and closing his slim fingers around it.

Light had grown rather tense. His hands were poised over his keyboard, but he wasn't typing anything. He was rigidly facing the screen, but his attention was entirely on the pale young man next to him, sexually molesting the candy bar. Light's face was a dusky shade of red, but no one else could see with the way Light was bending over his keyboard. It was just as well.

With a last sigh of delight, L devoured his candy bar, shoving the whole thing in his mouth as far as he could. He chewed thoughtfully. Delicious. He looked down at his hands, noticing the melted chocolate all over his fingers. Well, that's what he got for taking too long to eat it. He stuck out his tongue and slowly licked his way up one finger.

A small whimper from Light caught his attention. His tongue still poised to lick the chocolate off his second finger, he turned to look over at Light. Light's hands were curled into fists and his whole body was trembling. He shot L a shaky look, unable to keep his focus on the screen before him.

L held out his hand with his still chocolate-covered fingers. "Does Raito-kun want some?" he asked innocently.

Light pounced. To the rest of the team, who had no idea of the sexual tension building between the two boys, it looked like Light was trying to bit off one of L's fingers. Matsuda quickly rushed in to separate the two boys, imploring them not to fight.

"You bastard!" Light howled. "Stop messing with me!"

L's dark eyes were as emotionless as ever, but a slight smile played on his lips. "I will, as soon as it stops getting a rise out of you, Raito-kun."

Light lunged for the detective again, but he was held back again by Matsuda. Light's eyes burned with lust and anger. He didn't know how L had done it, but he had managed to turn Light's desire for sweets into something sexual. Well, he was fucked. Instead of imagining eating one of those tempting little candies L had, he could only imagine L's tongue licking across his-

Light shook himself out of it with a snort. No, he didn't want that. He hated L for tormenting him so. When the rest of the team had left, he would really let L have it this time. No witnesses for when he killed the man.

Matsuda was reluctant to leave the two of them alone. He had sat between them the entire day so they wouldn't fight and now that he was going home…he worried for L's safety. Light's expression looked murderous.

But finally, the whole team headed out for the evening. Light's dad left with one last reminder to Light to "be nice" to L. Right, "be nice" to the man who was putting him through hell.

As Light watched the investigators leave, waiting for his chance, L was busy unwrapping another Reese's Whipp. He placed it halfway in his mouth and closed his lips over it, savoring the taste of chocolate.

When Light turned around and saw what L was up to, his plan to kill him immediately was forgotten. He viciously bit off the other half of L's candy bar and chewed slowly, his rage subsiding as his mouth filled with the delicious flavors of chocolate and peanut butter.

"It is not good that you refuse to eat during the day," L murmured. "Going hungry for so long only makes you temperamental and then you are of no use to the investigation."

"But I-" Light protested.

L glanced down at his hands and made a slightly disappointed noise. Even though he had been rather careful in unwrapping his chocolate, his fingers were still sticky and he hated to waste even a bite.

But before L could lick off the last traces of chocolate, he found that Light had already beaten him to it. A blush rose to L's face and his eyes slid shut as Light's tongue curled around his digits. He couldn't trust himself to speak, to protest, to tell Light to stop.

Finally, Light backed off. He licked his lips and smiled mischievously. "God, I love chocolate," he said cheerfully.

L wrapped the chain around the younger man, pulling them closer. It wasn't fair for Light to tease him so. His eyes burned into Light's as he lightly stroked Light's cheek. Light was compliant, leaning into L's touches so L figured there was a good probability that Light would not deny him.

And he was right. Light willingly surrendered to the kiss. "Damn, you taste good," Light said huskily, his fingers tightly buried in L's dark locks.

"I wish I could say the same for you," L said regretfully. "Your natural flavor is rather appealing, but I still cannot get past the flavor of bitter coffee."

Light chuckled. "I guess I'll just have to eat more sweets then."

"Yes, please do." L nibbled his way down Light's jawbone, earning a throaty moan from the young student. "You are already quite appealing to me, but I would love to kiss you further when I am no longer able to tell that you ever ate such disgustingly bitter and sour things."

"I brushed my teeth," Light said in annoyance.

"But the taste lingers," L said quietly. He took Light's hand, intertwining his with the younger man's. "I have a very strong sense of taste and I can still taste the bitter coffee, the plain toast, and that ham sandwich." He shuddered and made a face.

Light laughed. "Okay, okay. I'll try eating better." His smile faltered. "But I don't want my dad to see."

"Leave this to me," L said sagely.

The next day, Light had gotten through the morning on half of a small bag of Lay's potato chips. He had at one time loved them, but now he found their salty taste unappealing. They needed sweets. When nobody was looking, he pulled out a milk chocolate candy bar from his desk drawer and put it between two chips. As he bit down, he looked guiltily into L's eyes.

"S'mores, Raito-kun?" L asked, looking amused.

Light swallowed and looked over his shoulder. Everyone else was busily working. "No," he hissed. "Just the only way I can eat these damn chips anymore."

"Then don't eat them," L said sagely.

Light rolled his eyes. "Really, Ryuuzaki. I've got to eat something."

L waved a hand. "Lunch will be provided." He patted Light's desk.

Light looked up, mystified as Watari placed a sandwich box on his desk and put a bowl of pudding in front of L. "Um, what exactly-"

"Look inside," L said softly, amusement glittering in his eyes.

Light slowly opened the box, immediately assaulted by the mouthwatering scent of cake. It looked like a sandwich, but there was no disguising the smell of cake. "How-how….did you?" Light spluttered.

L smiled thinly. "My little secret."

To the rest of the investigation team, who were completely oblivious, it looked like Light had tackled L and was trying to choke him with the chains. But L knew better. Before Light was hauled off of him, Light had kissed his neck and had whispered effusive thanks to him.

L smiled. He and Light were very similar, far more similar than anyone realized. And now that Light also shared his love of sweets, there seemed to be nothing that they couldn't do together.


End file.
